


The Damnation of Theo Putnam

by Ducky_Devilry



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Gen, Idea - Freeform, Plotbunny, Read the note, Salem Witch Trials, Sons of Ipswich, Theo Putnam is a Warlock, Unfinished idea, Warlock!Theo Putnam, Witch Hunt, book of Damnation, prompt, someone please pick this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky_Devilry/pseuds/Ducky_Devilry
Summary: What if the Greendale Putnam’s were the same Putnam’s within The Covenant? What if Theo was a Warlock?





	The Damnation of Theo Putnam

Long ago five bloodlines were blessed by The Dark Lord with unimaginable power. The power of Demons on top of their birth blessed Witch powers. In return for these powers, these five bloodlines would be The Guardians of The Book of Damnation for all eternity, a book dictating everything about The Dark Lord, Satan, Lucifer Morningstar. From his birth to his fall, all his abilities and even his weaknesses. None were to read this book, only guard it. These bloodlines, Putnam, Danvers, Parry, Garwin & Simms took a vow of silence and formed The Covenant.

At the age of thirteen males of these bloodlines are given a taste of the demonic power as to give their bodies time to grow accustom to the unholy power but females were given the full demonic ascension at the age of 16, while the males reached full ascension at age 18. These bloodlines were patriarchal and misogynistic, so they thought because their male offspring were given the power earlier, first, it meant that it was their Satan given right to subjugate the witches of their lines.....of course this did not go over well and a civil war was waged amongst the families. As a way to get rid of the witches of their lines, warlocks from four of the bloodlines instigated the Salem witch hunts and trials, but the Putnam Warlocks thought this was going too far, they spoke out saying by doing this they would be not only sending those Witch Hunters after their bloodline’s witches but also every witch in existence! The other bloodlines saw these words as traitorous and cast the Putnam line out of the Coven and ran them out of town. The Putnams fled the witch hunts. They settled in Greendale but did not join the witches there. They remained hidden in Mortal sight but still like the other bloodlines, the Putnam line was patriarchal and misogynistic so any females born to their stock were culled at birth.....until Joe Putnam was told he would only have one chance at having a child before he went sterile. He prayed to Satan for a son but was ultimately given a daughter and because he knew his brother, Jesse would never sire children, His daughter Susie would be the only continuation of the Putnam lineage. So, he swore he would love her with all his heart no matter what and teach her all he knows to prepare her for the dark world around them~

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I’ve got......if anyone wants to pick this crossover idea up, you have no idea how happy that would make me! I thought maybe after CAOS part 2 Theo could come clean to the fright club and tell them he might know something that could help them get truly defeat Satan and Nick back (The Book of Damnation) They would go to Ipswich and meet the current Covenant.....Caleb, Pogue, Reid & Tyler....Chase could still be in here as a being from a different branch of the Putnam bloodline......and I don’t know, someone PLEASE pick this up *sobs*


End file.
